Restart my Jetpack
by Cloudstar36
Summary: YAY! Sequel to 'JPG Out' I NEVER thought I'd upload it! Anyway, so Herbert finds Jet and somehow manages to get him remembering stuff, like who he is, the EPF agents, etc. etc... Yes the story starts a few hours after Rookie called Gary in case you're all wondering. Btw, I do not own Club Penguin - only Cloudstar36 and Private2014.
1. The search begins!

Sleeping restlessly after Rookie had told him Jet Pack Guy had gone missing; Gary woke with a deep yawn later that morning. The sunlight shining through the window in his igloo didn't help with sleeping in either…

"Well… B-Better get up and see if the scanners had any luck," he told himself, slipping out of bed and going to look for his lab coat… which he didn't realise he was still wearing until after he'd had a cup of coffee that morning. Laughing softly at his absent-mindedness, the Gadget Guy waddled out to the Ski Village, slipping in through the Everyday Phoning Facility to get to the EPF HQ. Rookie, Cloudstar36 and Private2014 were already hastily at work, checking each and every scanner.

"Anything?" Gary wondered, waddling up behind Cloudstar. She shook her head.

"Nothing on my end…" she murmured, glancing over at Private. The light-blue penguin sighed and hung his head.

"Nothing either…" he admitted. "It seems the only way to track an agent is by Spy Phone…"

"Time for Plan B then…" Gary suggested, waddling over to where Rookie sat at the System Defender, boredly tapping away at keys as he 'defended the system'. "Rookie, I need you to go out and find Jet Pack Guy."

"M-Me!? But…" the rookie agent was slightly afraid. "W-What if I don't find him?"

"You've got your Spy Phone, and Jet's… It's not that hard to call HQ if you need us…"

Rookie nervously looked at the ground with a slight gulp.

"C-Can someone come with me?" he inquired. Gary nodded, glancing back at Cloudstar. The purple penguin hastily lifted her head when she felt his gaze over her, hurrying over.

"I'll go! I love searching for things!"

Rookie lifted his head with a slight smile, nodding his head in thanks. Once they were all geared up and ready to go, the two agents set off in the direction of the Forest to look for clues.

"So this is where you guys crashed, right?" Cloudstar36 inquired, curiously looking around. Rookie thought for a while before nodding; not really wanting to remember how they had ended up on the forest-grounds.

"It was here alright. Then we rested under that tree over there before heading back to HQ where Dot and PH found me after Jet went missing," he replied nervously. Cloudstar hummed softly to herself while she thought about Rookie's words. Jet Pack Guy surely wouldn't be far off… but without his memory, who knows where he could have gone!?

"Well… that was certainly a long way to go…" the purple-penguin spoke up. "I mean, the EPF is right over on the other side of the island!"

"That's why we took our jetpacks… but yeah, they kinda ran out of fuel as soon as we got here…"

Cloudstar knew that part. She was just confused as to how Jet Pack Guy had lost his memory in the first place.

"Rookie… was there anything else that happened to Jet when you 'crash-landed'?" she inquired, emphasizing her last words. Rookie looked at the ground.

"U-Uhh… think so…" he murmured. Cloudstar face-flippered.

"You've forgotten, haven't you…"

"No, no! I-I remember!" Rookie snapped slightly, shaking his head. "Okay, I noticed he had a small cut on his cheek from the fall, and when he came round we discovered he'd sprained his flipper."

"So, now he's running around, goodness-knows-where on the island with an injured flipper, no jetpack and no memory?" Cloudstar guessed, waddling over to where she spied two jetpacks dug into the snow. "Just what we need…"


	2. Muddled EPF Agent

Jet Pack Guy sat alone at the edge of the Dock, staring down at the water below him. Familiar words that Rookie had mentioned to him the night before had slightly sparked the agent's memory, but now he just had to figure out what they meant and were for.

"Who was it that he mentioned again?" he asked aloud to himself. "O-Oh that's right; G… If only I could remember who he was…"

JPG glanced at his reflection, even trying to remember who he was himself.

"The rookie called me Jet Pack Guy… Is that who _I_ am?"

He wasn't sure whether to agree with himself or not. Unnoticed to the confused agent, he was being watched by evil eyes. The owner grinned slyly.

"An Elite Penguin Fool; out in the open?" he inquired teasingly. "The day just keeps getting better and better!"

Cautiously he snuck out of hiding; revealing a polar bear with a small red crab clipped to his shoulder.

"Klutzy, you stay here and wait for my signal. If he puts up a fight, things could get dirty…" Herbert muttered, dropping the crab and sneaking up behind Jet Pack Guy. The EPF agent didn't notice the enemy until too late, and got a fright when Herbert grabbed him around the middle; plastering his flippers to the sides of his body.

"L-Let me go, f-fuzz-bucket!" Jet Pack Guy growled, trying to struggle free of Herbert's grip. The polar bear tightened his grip the more he struggled.

"Always with the insults… You're losing it," he sneered. Jet Pack Guy struggled again, wincing when something clicked in the back of his mind. He then glanced sideways with a small smirk.

"You think so, Herbert? I think, you're losing your grip!" he exclaimed, hastily kicking Herbert in the side. The polar bear coiled in pain, dropping the EPF agent as he staggered backwards. Jet Pack Guy landed sturdily and put his flippers on his hips as he watched the enemy fall.

"Never knew I was that good at physical stuff… The joy of being Tactical Lead..."

Herbert looked up with an angered growl, getting back onto his feet as he rubbed his side.

"You're going to pay for that…"

Jet Pack Guy laughed softly.

"Gonna have to catch me first," he insisted, going to grab his Spy Phone… but it was gone. "What!?"

Because he had now gotten hold of his memories, JPG couldn't remember anything that had happened _without _his memory. He didn't know Rookie had his Spy Phone!

"Haha, can't go anywhere without your little spy gadgets, can you," Herbert sneered, hastily approaching Jet Pack Guy. The agent looked up and stepped back, ready to fight.

"No jetpack and no Spy Phone… Gee, thanks Gary…" he muttered to himself. "Never send an agent out unpre-… Oof!"

Jet Pack Guy immediately got cut off when something collided with his stomach, knocking him back against the Hydro Hopper. Herbert came closer.

"Aww, what's the matter, Guy? Too weak to fight?" he laughed. The agent wearily looked up, not in the direction of the enemy, but at a group of approaching figures dressed in black; one in white, coming from the Beach.

**Could it be…? **He thought, shakily sitting up. His injured flipper began to ache again, and now Herbert was right over him; grabbing Jet Pack Guy by his sprained flipper and yanking him into the air.

"Agh!" JPG winced; a sharp pain running down his wing. Now he could see the figures more clearly… The EPF agents…


	3. Author Note

**Author Note**

**Guys, I just discovered something that is... quite saddening to me...  
Apparently the rest of this story, 'Restart My Jetpack'... has been deleted from my computer :'( *cries*  
And I worked so hard on everything after the EPF agents found Jet! WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?  
Man, I'm starting to sound like Galaxy...**

**Galaxystar16: Cloudstar... *growls softly***

**Yeah, I'll shut up... But *le-sigh* Now I have to improvise with the rest of this story, as the ending has been deleted... That makes me sad... Very sad...  
BUT continue to read my other stories, readers! Very soon I'll have one up about Summer Jam! And... Maybe I'll upload my Human/Penguin stories too... Hmm...**


End file.
